DxD: The Shinto Descendant
by SatanPie
Summary: Akihito-Raijin is a descendant of the original Raijin, the Shinto God of Lightning. He is one of Lucifer's most trusted members, but that all changes when the Civil War hits. Blood is shed, bonds are broken. Set in a universe where the New Satan Faction is fighting the Old Satan Faction during the Great War. MINOR OCxOC, AU, slightly OP Akihito. Rias and peerage come later.
1. Chapter 1

The wind gently blew across the large grassy field at its whims- flowers bloomed as the warm sun hovered above the clouds casting away the darkness easily. Lying against an oak wood tree stood on the outskirts of the fields was a brown-haired teenager with his eyes gently closed. He took a soft breath as he enjoyed the shade and tranquility; this was one of only a few areas where he could enjoy the peace.

Truth is, a war had been ongoing for as long as he could remember which rendered the concept of "love" fiction. Angels from the golden Heavens fought with their Fallen counterparts. Both were also engaged in battles with the Devils, of which he belonged to. He was no ordinary Devil; he was the Colonel Akihito-Raijin, a descendant of the Japanese Shinto God of Lightning, Raijin.

He was a treasured possession of the Devil faction, and whilst not a Devil (not even partly), he offered his services up in exchange for asylum in the Underworld as he was being hunted in his homeland for comitting many taboos and was subsequently branded the Shinto equivalent of a Stray Devil or Church Heretic. The thing is, his "taboos" actually made it easier for the humans. It wasn't his fault the Gods didn't want the humans being able to protect themselves from the supernatural.

And thus, as part of the blood oath he signed, he was to provide his vast magical power to the Devils whenever they needed it. Akihito was not a push-over though; he knew they didn't need him most of the time, and thus he demanded his own land no smaller than two square kilometers with which he had total judgement over. They reluctantly accepted, but only after he threatened to join the Angels instead. Almost immediately after he was given his own land (which was already hard to find considering the greed of the Devils), he set up his own magical barriers which gave a near-fatal surge of lightning when touched by an entity not strong enough to withstand the electricity.

Akihito's eyes fluttered open when a magic circle with the Lucifer insignia appeared a few meters besides the tree he was lying against. His fists clenched slightly as not one, but two Devils appeared.

"Colonel. We need to talk... now." the white-haired Satan said as he stepped out of the magic circle, followed by his wife. He approached Akihito and handed him a single piece of paper containing just two bold paragraphs. Akihito stood up and took the file off of Lucifer's hands, reading it as the Satan watched.

Once done, he handed the file back, "I see. Lucifer-sama, for once in my life I'm actually willing to help you... regardless of our agreement."  
The white-haired leader eliminated the file making it forever inaccessible, and looked at the descendant of the Shinto Thunder God.

"I want you at my palace in an hour sharp with as many soldiers as you can muster. If you don't come, I shall terminate the agreement and send you back to the Shinto faction. Understood?" he said firmly as he turned away followed shortly by his wife.

Akihito nodded. He didn't need to say a word because he already knew Lucifer had blackmailed him into submission. He did want to help but he didn't want to gather every single last one of his soldiers up in a hurried soon-to-be conflict. What Lucifer had demanded was more of a deathwish rather than support... what he wanted was for Akihito to crush a newly-created faction which had already gained enough power to rival the leaders.

He didn't directly like the Satans as their rule was far more authoritarian than even the Shinto Gods themselves. They had total control over almost everything, but at the same time he liked them for accepting the agreement on his terms. Akihito wasn't powerful enough to equal a Satan, let alone Lucifer himself and thus he knew it was serious when a faction could nearly match the strength of all the leaders combined.

'Ugh. That damned Lucifer needs to learn his place. He sounds like no one has ever said no to him in his life... spoiled brat.' he thought, snapping his fingers and teleporting in an instant to his estate. Opening the door he was surprised to see everything was a mess; drawers were overturned, furniture ripped, windows shattered. Clothes had been tossed around resembling the appearance of fabric mauled by a wild animal.

"The fuck happened here?!" he yelled. He usually kept his house clean but he had two maids to look after it whilst he was gone. He slammed the door shut, almost ripping it off its hinges and ran upstairs to his bedroom, staining the wooden floor with his muddy shoes whilst not caring for the glass shards digging into the boots' leather.

He noticed the wooden door had what looked like claw and scorch marks. He knew his first maid known as Amaya Yukimora possessed fire magic, but it wasn't very powerful. It was similar in strength to a Mid-Class Devil and surely wasn't powerful enough to combat the creature who had ripped into the softwood of the door. He kicked what was left of the door over and walked inside, noting that there were bloodstains on his bed sheets. Thorny, jet black hairs lay around the floor, and some were even on his bed in his maid's blood.

"Amaya! I swear to the Gods this better not be a prank!" as his usually-bright-yellow bolts of lighting turned a bright red in colour, arcing off his finger tips to a distance of about half a meter. The whites of his eyes faded from their normal colour to an almost pitch black shade, his irises forming into two red rings as the lightning grew in intensity. Unlike normal masters he had a close relationship with his maids and treated them as close friends. They did some of his chores whilst he bought them everything they needed, ranging from normal equipment to entire furniture and housing.

Suddenly he heard the faint sounds of muffled crying coming from his closet where he usually kept his clothes. Almost as quick as light itself he flashed over to the closet and punched a gaping hole in it with ease, breaking the magical barriers he had set up on it (as it contained his very expensive battle uniforms). He was about to fry the lifeform inside it to a crisp until he noticed it was his other maid, Harumi Kawaguchi. She was a very beautiful, petite blonde girl about seventeen years old biologically but almost two-hundred years old chronologically.

At the sight of her master breaking through the barriers and leaving a burnt hole the shape of his fist where he'd punched she started shaking. She had never seen Akihito this angry; the bolts of lightning arcing from his fists didn't particularly help the fact either. Slowly he came to, his eyes returned to their normal colour and the lightning shortened drastically as they also went from a bright red colour to their usual shade of yellow.

"H-harumi.. It's me, don't worry... Are you okay? And more importantly, where the fuck is Amaya?" he said, completely stopping the electricity coming out of his fingers. He swung open the closet doors and held out a hand, to which she grabbed it and stood up, carefully making sure not to step on his battle uniform.

She stood up and quickly ran into him, making the two fall into a hug, her tears soaking the casual attire of her master. He patted her head softly, reassuring her nothing would hurt her again from that point. She slowly lifted her head out of his uniform, and began to speak, "M-master..."

Before she could continue, Akihito interrupted her, "No. Call me Akihito, please. From now on, I am to be referred to as that. You're my friend, not my servant. Understood?". She nodded and continued her sentence.

"Akihito-san, I was cleaning your bed sheets and the floor until I heard this horrible growling noise coming from downstairs, sounding much like a demonic Youkai or a wild, evil dog...", she said, wiping her tears and furthering her statement, "I quickly ran into the closet of yours and started peeping through the small gap in between the doors.

"That was when Amaya-san ran up here and summoned her magic, trying to stop the creature from getting through the door. I couldn't do anything; I was too scared to even move a single muscle. S-she... jumped on to the bed as she could no longer fend off the beast." She said, her tears returning as she recalled the sight. She stuttered more and more as she approached the part explaining what happened to Amaya.

"Then, she started firing balls of fire to try and burn the beast, but they ended up burning the door instead. After that, I closed my eyes as I heard screams of pain and terror as the beast started clawing at her, eventually either she got knocked out or... died..."

Akihito clenched his fist, "She can't be dead... I will hold on to the hope that she was captured and taken away by the so-called beast instead of being killed by it. After all, there is no body, just blood stains and ripped fabric."

Akihito let go of Harumi, "Well, at least you're alive... That's good." He walked away back to the closet and picked up the cleanest battle uniform he had, "Harumi."

"Yes Mast- Akihito-san?", correcting herself before he interrupted her again.

"I want you to have this, it's a talisman." he said as he opened a personal pocket dimension and reached in to it, eventually retrieving a very-old looking bright red ruby, outlined by solid wood enchanted with the seal of the Gods. He gently placed it into her now-open hands and began speaking, "Lucifer has demanded I lead a charge against some rebels on the outskirts of Lucifaad."

"I shall get dressed and lead as many soldiers as I can. I'll be on the battlefield, if it is an absolute - and I mean absolute - emergency, you are to hold the talisman and press your thumb into the ruby gemstone. If done correctly, it will place a magical barrier around your very body much stronger than the barriers on the closet doors. This can only be applied once in a lifetime, so you can only use it if your life is in danger." Akihito said.

She nodded and placed the talisman around her neck, "Thank you Akihito-san. I promise Amaya-san will be okay, just don't die on her... or me."

He smiled making her blush and set his clothes on a drawer besides his shower. She quickly rushed out so as to avoid _certain sights_ , jumping over the door that had been kicked down and half-ripped up by Akihito and the beast. Akihito chuckled slightly, grabbing a towel to dry himself afterwards and placing it besides his folded-up uniform. Minutes later, he was stark naked in the shower letting the warm water run down his muscular body.

He ran a hand through his soft brown hair, loving the warmth. Suddenly he blanked out in thought, pondering as to where Amaya went. He was glad he could save at least Harumi but he really liked Amaya too. Admittedly she wasn't as stunningly pretty as Harumi, but that wasn't what he cared about. She had always been a great maid and the fact that she risked her life trying to fend off a beast much more powerful than her just goes to say how much she liked her job.

A few seconds later he was awoke by a soft knock at the door, "Akihito-san? You've been in there for quite a while, are you alright?" a voice said from behind the door.

"Woah! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Go and enjoy the estate if you want; it's quite peaceful by the trees and flowers." he replied over the sound of pouring shower-water splashing everywhere.

"Hai! Thank you, Akihito-san!" she said, running off again but this time outside the house so she could enjoy herself. He lightly smiled; he knew she loved peace and quiet just like him and even more so nature. Letting her outside and excusing her from her duties was a dream come true to her.

A few minutes later, the shower tap was off and he was getting dressed. He looked at his watch, 'Fuck. Only got forty minutes left before he wants me and my men there...'

Akihito hurried up and then walked outside of his room. He sent out a magic circle which instantly alerted all four-thousand of his trustable men, inviting them to his estate. Usually he could get more, except most of them were fighting against the other Factions occupied in the Great War. He knew it was more important to have those men guard their half of the Underworld rather than wasting them on a petty little group inside the borders.

Almost immediately Devils of many different Classes and families started gathering just outside his house in an orderly fashion. He walked outside and hurried outside the broken front door to greet his soldiers.

"Afternoon comrades, as you all know I'm Colonel Akihito-Raijin. It's easier to just call me Colonel. In thirty minutes we will teleport to Lucifer-sama's palace in the center of Lucifaad. I demand the highest level of respect you can give to both Lucifer-sama and I." he began after waiting for all four-thousand of his men to show up.

Every soldier there nodded in agreement, "Now. Before we teleport, is there any being in this entire group that does not want to attend? There will be many hundreds of deaths, and if you aren't prepared to accept this I don't want you under my leadership." A few seconds passed, and just to make sure no one really did disagree, he hovered over the group and asked again and just as last time, no one refused.

"Good." Akihito said, teleporting in an instant to his former position, "We shall begin the teleportation now. Remember, you are not to disrespect any of our leaders even a bit. If you do, you should expect a subsequent annihilation from them. Now, stay still."

Akihito smashed his fist into the ground creating an electric-arc tree spreading through the grass, connecting to every soldier there. He snapped his fingers and in an instant everyone the tree had branched into was teleported just outside the beautiful, marble palace of Lucifer.

* * *

Instinctively, everyone got into the best formation they could as they watched their leader step outside his palace, an evil grin present on his skin. Akihito teleported a few metres infront of him and began speaking.

"Lucifer-sama, I brought roughly four-thousand, battle-hardened troops. All of them trust their superiors with their lives. I couldn't bring any more as the rest are being used to guard the conflict-ridden borders and to protect us against other harmful entities." he said, as the soldiers behind him smiled due to the fact that their colonel put his trust in them.

Lucifer looked at Akihito dead in the eye, "Colonel... are you sure these troops will be enough? Keep in mind this faction is similar in power to me and the rest of the leaders combined."

Akihito paused and thought about it for a second, "I'm pretty confident. In the unlikely case that they win, I shall withdraw with as many troops as possible and mount a defensive position as far away from Lucifaad's center as possible." he reassured the Satan Leader.

Lucifer's wife walked outside the palace with a young boy who looked no less than thirteen years old. He followed shortly behind her with an ominous grin resembling that of the leader standing right in front of Akihito. The Colonel's eyes widened a bit, a gesture that Lucifer quickly picked up on. The leader waited for the woman and her son to get to them.

"This, Colonel, is my son Rizevim. He's what I call a Super Devil, a very rare breed of Devils with power greatly exceeding that of even me. I'm currently aware of three Super Devils: A man known as Sirzechs Gremory, another on the same side called Ajuka Astaroth and my son Rizevim Lucifer." Akihito looked down at the boy who flashed a cheeky grin.

He knelt down and held a gloved hand out to the young Super Devil, "Nice to meet you, Rizevim-kun." to which the boy held on to it, returning the handshake. Lucifer and his wife were happy Akihito was instinctively kind, even though he didn't need to be.

"Same to you, Akihito-Raijin-san." the boy replied, letting go of the Colonel's hand.

Akihito stood back up and talked to Lucifer again, "He's a good son. Congratulations on the birth, unfortunately I hadn't known of his existence and thus I could not congratulate you two earlier."

"It's fine, we didn't want to reveal his existence yet. Regardless, his power is roughly similar to mine and will continue to grow until he reaches his prime once matured. He shall be joining your soldiers in the battle against the rebels." Lucifer noted, smirking at Akihito's stunned grin.

"Rizevim. You are under the direct and total control of Colonel Akihito-san. Understood?" the leader said. The boy nodded and was about to go to the rest of the troops before his mother pulled him in for a hug which he embarrassedly blushed at.

"Mom! I'm not eight, you know!" Rizevim said as he struggled to break out of the iron grip his mother had on him.

"I don't care. You are and will always be my son whom I ever so dearly love." she said in a serious tone before looking at Akihito, "Akihito-Raijin-san, please look after him; his life is critical to my feelings."

Akihito nodded, "Understood, Mrs. Lucifer. I shall not let him die." he stated, making Mrs. Lucifer thank him. He turned around to face his soldiers, "Hear that lads?! Do not even think about letting Rizevim-kun die or I shall personally punish you severely."

"With that said, let's go." Akihito said as he touched the ground, a tree branching into Rizevim's legs. He snapped his fingers and subsequently the two were teleported instantly to the Colonel's former position, except facing the soldiers.

He turned around and yelled, "Farewell Mr and Mrs. Lucifer!" before once again doing the same teleportation ritual, appearing on the outskirts of Lucifaad just like he'd intended, the compounds of the rebels less than a mile away.

* * *

"Alright, men! Listen up! I want the scouts to travel around the edges of the compounds, preferably without being noticed. Report back any significant information. Go!" he yelled.

"Furthermore, I want the more powerful of you on the frontlines taking the force of the attacks. Your main role is to defend the weaker ones and, if possible, launch a counter-attack. Everyone ultimately will advance, with support on the edges. Rizevim, although you are the most powerful here, I want you back with the weakers ones as I don't want you dead. For everybody here, kill as many of the rebels as you can, regardless of their relationship to you."

The scouts quickly found intel without being noticed and reported it back quickly, allowing Akihito to adjust his plans to support the intel.  
After some changes, everyone set off as followed. The more strategic even tried some flanks and ambushes.

Akihito quickly summoned wings of lightning and flew around at supersonic speeds electrocuting the weakest rebels with lethal surges of energy, burning them to a crisp. He heard the cries of his men and others as they all attacked each other as planned. The Ultimate-class Devils of his easily defended the rest from almost every rebel there except the most powerful ones. They launched counter-attacks which wiped out hundreds of rebels easily.

He stopped mid-flight when he saw Rizevim taking on a Satan-Class rebel, and just as the unnamed Devil was about to conjure a massive blast of energy Rizevim snapped the full-grown man's neck easily and fired the signature Lucifer magic at the Devil, wiping him out easily. Akihito was shocked but not for long as he too found himself surrounded by many High-Class Devils.

The yellow lightning of his turned from yellow to ruby red again as his eyes started changing to their black-with-red-rings appearance, meaning he was starting to activate his massive reserves of power. The High-Class Devils tried throwing attacks but they all disintegrated on contact with his red lightning.

He effortlessly and flawlessly executed each one before they could even react. Their corpses fell to the ground as he let out a truly-demonic laugh. His lightning started arcing multiple metres through the air as the red intensified. He cracked his neck and watched the rebels fighting his men. He noticed Rizevim was easily killing even Ultimate-Class Devils. 'I guess that's the true power of the Lucifer bloodline... Jesus.'

His head winced in pain as he realized simply saying the name of angelic beings reacted with his evil body, but started laughing again. Devils everywhere turned around as he flew at hypersonic speeds effortlessly through the air, forming blades of energy which cut through the flesh of the devils easily. That was when he was stopped by an immensely powerful barrier of red magic. He was about to obliterate the user when he noticed it was the Super Devil Sirzechs Gremory, one of the leaders of the rebels.

"Not so fast, Akihito-Raijin." he calmly said as he readied a ball of destruction which attracted his body. Akihito cursed Sirzechs, but knew he wouldn't let himself die there. He surged the matter around him, including Sirzechs' magic. The magic turned jet black as it turned into lightning which Akihito absorbed.

Sirzechs didn't know Akihito was this strong, but he wasn't taken back. Akihito was barely at the power of Lucifer himself, let alone a Super Devil many times the power of Lucifer. He cracked his fingers and started engaging in hand-to-hand combat which left the both of them bruised. Their injuries recovered as Akihito took a breath and spoke up in an ominous tone, " **HAH. THIS IS FUN. BUT IT MUST COME TO AN END... SIRZECHS GREMORY, DIE!** " he said as he used the last of his magic reserves to form the biggest bolt of electricity he'd ever formed in his life.

It arced around like crazy, branches reaching several hundred meters high. Thunder clouds circled overhead rumbling away as his lightning grew in intensity even further, even going from a red colour to the highly-feared jet black shade - a mode which could kill even Gods, except it quickly drained his vast reserves.

Sirzechs gulped and formed a similar ball of destruction which ate away all matter, except it wasn't working. Devils everywhere stopped fighting to see the two clashing in the air. The jet black lightning started clipping to Sirzechs' Destruction Magic, and neither did anything. It was as if the magic neutralised itself on contact. Akihito could no longer hold on and could feel his reserves crumbling. Rizevim went from behind Sirzechs and hit him with a Satan-class attack which cancelled the ball of destruction he was forming. Sirzechs started cursing and was about to activate his True Destruction Form when he noticed Akihito had let go of his lightning.

Instantaneously the lightning started ripping through devils everywhere, arcing into them with voltage and amperage strong enough to break away the atomic bonds keeping the molecules in their bodies together. Suddenly, Ajuka teleported to Sirzechs and teleported him to a secure bunker underneath the mountains. He was just in time as the lightning killed everything in its path. Rizevim teleported away too to avoid it, and was also successful. But others weren't so lucky. Every soldier, belonging to both the rebels and Akihito was wiped out and practically eliminated from existence.

Akihito fell from the sky as all of his energy was used up, fainting in the process. Rizevim was about to save him but Ajuka got to him first, teleporting Akihito away into a secure prison in the same bunker Sirzechs was held. Rizevim cursed the rebels and flew back to Lucifaad's center to report to his father and mother.

* * *

"Ajuka. You didn't need to save me, you know? I could've destroyed him easily..." Sirzechs said, frowning that he didn't get to use his full power.

Ajuka took a sip of coffee and then focused his gaze on Sirzechs, then to a comatose Akihito, "Quite definitely, it's just you would have had to activate your true form. Need I remind you that you cannot control yourself in that form?"

Sirzechs grunted gloomfully and began to speak, "Did you not see him? That lightning of his wiped out all of his and our men. Only the Satan-class Devils survived, and even they had serious injuries."

"I saw. It was quite an attack, I've seen it before used in Shinto Mythology. It's a form of God-Slaying Lightning used by the original Raijin. As you saw, Akihito-san is merely a descendant of Raijin-kami, meaning he has large reserves but nowhere near as much raw power. It's what caused him to faint since he had to use the last of his magic reserves."

Sirzechs then looked back at the Colonel, stood clad in a shredded battle uniform. Very small bolts barely a centimeter were being released from his fists, signifying the reserves were regenerating albeit slowly. "Ajuka, you see that don't you?"

Ajuka focused his eyes on Akihito's fists amd chuckled, "It's nothing much. It's barely enough to kill a normal human. It's just a sign that his reserves are regenerating." he said as he continued further, "More so, this bunker is strong enough to contain Gods. Even if he launched that same attack again it'd only break a few inches of rock before it reformulated."

Sirzechs smiled before glancing down at the stone floor, "Regardless, how must I explain to the rest of my men and the other leaders that barely a single soul survived that attack?"

"You won't have to. I already did- why do you think I have all this paperwork on my desk?" he said as he held up a few files containing many paragraphs of black ink and an Astaroth insignia on the bottom right corner.

The red-haired leader looked at his friend and noted, "Ajuka, it's fairly obvious we will defeat the Satans soon..."

"Yes, and?" the green-haired Devil replied quite rudely.

"I was just thinking, once we win this war and successfully repel the Angels and their fallen counterparts, how will we reshape this unholy land?" he asked as he looked at Ajuka, "Furthermore, excluding what's left of this Faction, the Devils here are all loyal to Lucifer and the other Satans."

Ajuka chuckled, "Aha! That's where you're wrong, Sirzechs. The constant bickering between the leaders and the Great War killing countless members of every race means that the majority of the Devils in this entire Underworld are actually against the continued leadership of the Satans; we are the peoples' last hope at ending the tyranncial rule of their current leaders."

He cleared his throat before continuing himself, "We, the New Satan Faction - under the assumed leadership of you and I, will defeat them and revolutionize the community we grew up in... When I'm in rule along with you, Serafall and Falbium, I shall see to it that we turn the race of Devils into a modernized, happy race not fueled on the greed that started this war."

Sirzechs was astonished, this was the first time he'd seen Ajuka so deeply care about such a task. He paused for a few seconds and smiled, "Ajuka, I couldn't say any less myself. These Satans are going down, and we shall establish ourselves as the real rulers of this Underworld. We will further advance this place until even the Angels are jealous - and that's saying a lot."

Ajuka nodded before summoning a green magic circle around his paperwork. It engulfed the paper in a green aura before disappearing away to an unnamed location, ready to be received by others. He stood up and walked outside the room where Akihito was held, leaving Sirzechs to do his own stuff.

Almost immediately the leader got up out of his chair and sat down by the enchanted cage holding the Colonel. "You know, Akihito, I don't know if you're hearing this but you're a pretty decent fighter. If Ajuka hadn't teleported me you quite well might have killed me. It's been a while since I've had to actually summon my magic to protect myself. Thank you, but please understand that we won't be letting you go for a long time. You're an asset to us and won't be released until at least after the Satans are out of power."

He frowned and then got up to do his own tasks, away from Akihito. On the way out he took Ajuka's cup of coffee which he had left on the table by accident, "Silly Ajuka."

"What do you mean he was captured?!" said a white-haired Satan as he smashed his fist down on a metal table, denting it with ease.

"I told you, Father-sama, Akihito-san was captured by the enemy after using this really scary demonic form." the young Rizevim said, remembering the appearance of the Colonel's form.

Lucifer's entire body started emanating an unholy red aura before his wife went to calm him down, "Rizevim-kun, did anyone else survive?"

"I don't think so, Mother-sama. The attack wiped out everything except the Super Devils, me and a few other Satan-class Devils who barely managed to survive..." Rizevim quickly backed away when he saw his Father getting even more furious.

"Rizevim... You're telling me the bastard wiped out all of his soldiers just so he could kill those damned leaders?" he said with a deeper voice this time.

The white-haired boy gulped, "Uhh... Yes. Sirzechs would have killed him otherwise."

"No... That's bullshit!" the leader yelled as his aura got frighteningly strong, "I refuse to believe Sirzechs managed to threaten his life! He's not a Colonel for nothing!"

Rizevim frowned, "Father-sama, you understand Sirzechs is a Super Devil in his prime, right? Not only that, but Ajuka managed to teleport Sirzechs away and capture Akihito at the same time. If Sirzechs hadn't had been moved I'm sure that lightning would've vaporised him - it looked that powerful."

"Rizevim, get out of here please. I need to talk to your mother privately." he replied.

The young boy hadn't even bothered to respond, he just quickly ran away to avoid his Father's wrath.

* * *

Thanks for reading peeps, first story in a while. I made this chapter pretty long for my standards. Oh, and I hope you each had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Enjoy it!

As usual if there's absolutely anything you don't like submit a review constructively. I got a new keyboard recently (super clicky) and thus there may be some grammar or spelling mistakes here and there. If you like it please favourite this story or submit a review; you don't have to it's just writers love getting feedback!

Kinda lost on where to start the next chapter from, so just send me a message with any ideas you may like implemented.  
Once again, thanks for reading!

Cya! c:


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito awoke, feeling badly beaten up. He could barely move and the stone floor was extremely uncomfortable. He noticed the small sparks on his fists meaning he was regenerating, but knew it'd be an incredibly long while before they could come back to their previous levels.

'Ugh... why did I do that? Four thousand of my most trusted men... dead.' he said, turning over to face the oak wood table in front of his cell. He couldn't get up but still had enough energy to move slightly and speak.

He heard footsteps which sounded like high-heels, and presumed it was probably a partner of one of the Super Devils. He stared at the stone entrance waiting for the being to walk past. A few seconds later, a figure with white, partially braided hair in a maid uniform stopped by and looked at the Colonel on the ground gazing at her.

She stared back for a second before calling out, "Sirzechs-sama! Unit #1 woke up!" and running off in the direction she came from.

Akihito's eyes gently closed as he thought to himself again, 'Unit #1? Did those sons of bitches actually label me as a unit?'  
He couldn't do anything to stop it though, his body was so frail if he even tried to get up it'd probably crumble in front of him.

Before he knew it a red-haired man came rushing in to see Akihito with his eyes closed. "Oi. Akihito. I know you're awake, so why don't you open your eyes for me?" he said as he knelt down about a metre from the cell. The Colonel opened his eyes and looked up at the soon-to-be Satan.

"Gremory... Fuck you." he said rudely as the leader frowned.

He quickly replied, "Well. That's a great start to the morning ain't it?" quite sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock." Akihito followed, his eyes narrowing at the leader.

The leader put on a stoic face as he spoke up in a serious tone, "Jokes aside now, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Akihito paused for a second, he felt a little parched but knew he could hold on for a while, "I don't need to eat, but I am thirsty."

An awkward silence filled the room before Sirzechs responded, "You have the blood of a God, you don't experience hunger or thirst?" he said, thinking he'd just caught Akihito out on a lie.

"No, you don't understand. Whilst I am descended from the original Raijin, his blood only makes up a fraction of my body. Most of it is either Youkai or Human. The only thing I have from Raijin is his magic reserves; I do experience hunger, thirst, sleepiness and the alike similar to humans, with a bit of resistance due to my part-Youkai, very-small-part God bloodline." he said as he mentally cursed the leader for being so stupid.

The leader nodded, apologising for his ignorance, "I'll get you a bite to eat and some water anyway." getting up and turning around to walk away before being stopped by Akihito once again.

"Wait, Lucifer- no, Gremory, why are you doing this for me? I just wiped out all of your men and tried to kill you, yet you still keep me alive? Oh, also make it coffee please..." he said as he was genuinely confused as to why Sirzechs would do this for him.

The leader turned around partially before beginning to speak, "You're an important asset to this faction currently. It sounds mean and arrogant, but we need you not only for negotiation but also for intelligence. And no, I'm nowhere near as evil as that damned Lucifer. He's already done my clan enough damage, why'd you think I formed this faction?"

"I see. It depends, I'll give intelligence depending on the mood." Akihito replied cheekily.

The leader chuckled, "At the end of the day, remember who's the one in the cage. Oh, and yeah, I'll get you coffee."

"Thank you." Akihito said, smiling for the first time in ages.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Colonel sat with a blanket covering his body and a cup of warm coffee in his cell. He was feeling well enough to sit up but still couldn't stand without limping. A chess board sat on the other side of the cage with Sirzechs analysing his every move. Tensions rose as Akihito kept playing moves which captured the pieces of Sirzechs.

Some time passed until eventually a disappointed groan was heard as Akihito said quietly, "Checkmate. You lose."  
The red-haired leader frowned as he noticed it was true, he couldn't legally move his King Piece anywhere. Suddenly Sirzechs cheated by making Akihito's capturing pieces move back two squares.

"HEY! That's cheating you red-haired fucker!" he said angrily as Sirzechs flashed a toothy grin.

"Nah. My bunker, my rules. A checkmate is when you can't perform any legal moves. Keyword: legal." the Devil clarified as Akihito cursed out the leader.

"Officially that's my win, Sirzechs. Respect it!" he said angrily. Sirzechs was reluctant to agree at first but accepted it once Akihito reminded him he used magic to win a board game and that it was pretty pathetic.

Sirzechs muttered a curse under his breath but Akihito didn't care; it was his win and his win only. Regardless, the leader collected all the pieces and folded the board game in half, putting it on the table just behind him.

He got up, pulling an Ajuka-move by leaving his stuff on the table. Akihito smiled and then put his blanket on the stone floor, wrapping himself in it so he could sleep. Caffeine didn't affect him much since his body filtered it out pretty quickly, making its effect last little longer than a few minutes.

"Oh, you're going to sleep. I needed to go anyway, thanks for the game." the leader said, walking away quietly and asking his staff to not disturb the sleeping Akihito mainly so he could recover enough to actually stand for once.

* * *

Almost immediately, Akihito fell into a dream state. It wasn't any ordinary dream, either. He looked out at the sky and noticed it's yellow-orange colour. He heard his name being called and looked behind him to see his parents roughly a hundred feet away from him standing on the grass.

It was then where he realized what it was: he was reliving his most memorable childhood experiences; this one was by far the one he remembered the most. He looked down at his body and noticed it was that of a child, he saw his mother wearing a red, checkered dress reaching down to a length just above that of her knees. Nine furry tails, a light brown in colour with beige endings fluttered behind her.

He then looked towards his dad, a descendant of Raijin too and saw his own adult face in his father. His dad was wearing a white t-shirt with black paint-like patterns on it, his jeans a very deep blue colour almost as dark as the night sky.

"Akihito-kun! It's time to go! Come on!" his mother yelled in her really soft, high-pitched voice. His dad piped up with something similar, and found himself whispering into his wife's ear.

Back when he was a child Akihito wasn't mature enough to hear what his dad had said, but now that he had the maturity of an adult inside his child-body, he heard clearly what his father had said, "He looks like he just woke up from a nightmare..."

And it was true, Akihito's face was that of utter horror. He remembered this the most but he had never before relived it. Eventually his dad walked over and picked up the young boy, taking him over to his mother who was staring at him with a sad face.

His mother spoke to him, "Akihito-kun, what was that all about?... You look scared!" she said as she looked down at his child face which was practically identical to his father's. He took much more of his father's genes than his mother's, which is why he was considered a God-descendant and not a Youkai or a Kitsune - it's also why he didn't have the nine fox-like tails his mother had.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san... I don't belong here... this isn't real!" he yelled as he looked at his mom's worried expression and his dad's careless face.

"Akihito-kun, what do you mean? I'm your mother, he's your father and we both love you dearly!" she yelled in shock as she began to get extremely concerned about her son's health.

"No! **STOP PLAYING WITH MY MIND YOU DEMON!** " he yelled as he began to see his mom's face distort into a gooey mixture of slime and articifial flesh, his dad's did the same as it the world around him began to disintegrate into total oblivion.

He ran away from the dark, bloody world and prepared as much lightning as his child-like body could conjure at the time - which quite frankly wasn't much. He didn't get far as he heard booming voices overlapping each other and the screams of his parents who'd been killed by the Gods.

It hurt his ears and thus he fell down, holding them in pain. What frightened him the most was what he fell into... the mixed blood of his parents. He stood up and looked at his trousers which were now stained a dark red colour, and he began to scream.

He could no longer run from it, he looked up at the sky and was shocked to see the face of the original Raijin staring back at him with an ominous grin, " **WHAT'S WRONG AKIHITO-KUN? WHERE'S YOUR PARENTS? HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " he shouted.

Akihito screamed, he was petrified as he tried to look back but noticed he was held in place by some kind of evil magic.

" **NO, BOY. YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME. I'M IN YOUR BLOOD, I'M IN YOUR BODY. YOU ARE ME. YOU CAN'T RUN FROM YOURSELF!** " the face boomed as the grin widened.

Akihito noticed he was totally out of magic but could still speak, " **SHUT UP! YOU'RE INSANE! YOU ALREADY KILLED OKAA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!** " he yelled back at the God of Lightning.

Raijin laughed, " **I WANT YOU. I WANT YOU DEAD. HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY GOD-LIKE BLOODLINE WITH FILTHY HUMAN TRASH. I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU USING MY NAME YOU FUCKING BRAT!** "

Akihito tried to run but couldn't again, and closed his eyes hoping to be woken up on the outside. Of course, in the dream world Raijin could hear his thoughts.

" **OH. YOU WANNA LEAVE, BOY? I'LL LET YOU LEAVE, BUT YOU'RE MINE LATER. YOUR DEATH WILL BE AT THE HANDS OF ME AND ME ONLY.** " the God shouted again, this time his voice booming so loud it vibrated the world the boy was in.

Akihito suddenly found that he'd fell back into the puddle of his parents' blood and felt mortified, even more so when he saw the figure of his maid Amaya in the dark sky being scratched up to near-death by a big, ugly beast that looked like it came straight from the lowest levels of the Underworld.

" **AMAYA! GIVE ME BACK AMAYA YOU DAMNED GOD!** " he said as he summoned what little magic he had left into a blast which finished the beast off, eventually running into the abyss to catch his maid in his hands. His body had morphed back into its adult form and thus it was relatively easy to run to her.

She landed in his arms, and he looked down at her body. Her clothes were ripped and she was almost entirely nude, but he didn't care. All he cared about was her life, "Amaya... what h-happened?!" he asked, careful not to scare her any more than she already had.

He took his hand and brushed pieces of shredded clothing and some strands of hair off her face. His hands were warm and gave her even the slightest hope she'd live. She felt happy that Akihito had saved her, but knew it wouldn't be long before she died. Akihito cried out in sadness, tears falling on her and her surroundings. Those that landed off her were eaten in by the void, but the ones that hit her made her smile.

About twenty seconds passed before Akihito saw her body start crumbling into blue and green luminescent crystals. Each fragment that fell off her now-fresh corpse made the brown-haired boy's feelings fall harder. Eventually the last part of her body was crystallized- her heart, a sign that it was the most resistant to the damage.

Akihito tried to gather the crystals but each one disintegrated on even his slightest touch, into even smaller crystals. Tears streamed down his face as the fragments started fading away as the pitch black void swallowed them up.

Then the world itself was purged of its darkness by blinding white light, and before he knew it he had awoken in the real world.

* * *

'Amaya... your service was good whilst it lasted..' he thought to himself, wiping his tears off his face with his blanket before they fell to the stone floor. He leaned against the left side of his cage, his head buried in his hands as he could no longer hold back his crying.

'I hope you live well in the afterlife...' he continued in thought, looking at the water in his hands. He brushed them off and hit the floor with his hand, denting it about a centimetre before it quickly repaired itself.

'If only I was stronger... if only I had enough strength to break free of this prison.' he thought as he held back his fist and smashed it into the ground. He kept back the urge to scream in pain as his knuckles became bloody. He again saw the stone regenerate almost immediately.

'I see.. The bastards sealed it in a way which means the harder the force the quicker it regenerates.' he thought, cursing the Satans and whoever made the bunker.

Akihito looked at his hands - dark, crimson red blood slowly poured out of the open wounds in his knuckles. His body started repairing the cuts but knew it wouldn't be as fast as before. His body simply lacked enough magic to heal itself and regenerate the magic he used up simultaneously.

'I hope you're fucking happy, Lucifer. You knew my forces weren't strong enough, yet you had to rush me... Two hours is bullshit.' he thought, his sadness replaced with anger as he thought of the leader probably enjoying himself in his luxurious palace. He was most likely reclaiming Akihito's estate at that moment.

Then it hit him.

Harumi was still in his house; Lucifer would soon retake the land, but what would he do to his only remaining maid- and friend?

Akihito reached into his pocket dimension and fetched out a similar talisman to the one he gave to Harumi, except it had a purple gem and not a ruby. He pressed his thumb into the amethyst and spoke into it a few words, waiting for a response.

The talisman he had was an item he used to communicate with the wearer of its duplicate. A few seconds passed before the soft voice of Harumi spoke back, "Akihito...?"

He took it and spoke back, "Yeah, it's me... Look, Lucifer will be reclaiming my land soon. You have to move out immediately."

The amethyst gem pulsed in luminescence as the young Devil spoke back, "Sure, but where do I go? And more importantly, did you find Amaya-san?"

He paused for a solid five seconds contemplating on whether or not he should tell her, the gem spoke up again with her asking if he was still there.

He took the talisman and spoke softly into it, "Harumi... Amaya is... dead." he said, pausing in between his words as he started regretting what he said. He knew Harumi and Amaya were really close friends and enjoyed working with each other under the caring support of their master, now-turned friend, Akihito.

He heard the sounds of muffled crying similar to those he heard when she was hiding in the closet and continued himself, "Look, Harumi, I know it's sad but you REALLY need to get out of that house now. Take as much money, clothes and necessities as you can and move to a safe, populated area. But definitely NOT Lucifaad, there'll be a big war there soon."

He still heard the crying but over it he heard the sound of a soft "Hai.". The gem stopped pulsing as he knew she was doing what he'd asked. Almost immediately after he was sure she went away, he heard the sounds of soft footsteps outside the room.

" **WHO'S THERE?** " he yelled as a face he recognized way too much came from around the corner, Sirzechs Gremory.

He stepped in with a smirk on his face, "Who was that, your girlfriend?" he said. Instantly Akihito blushed like crazy but denied it at the same time; Harumi was stunningly cute but was just his maid.

"N-no.. she's my maid and close friend Harumi Kawaguchi. Nothing more than that." he said, flustered.

He faced the Super Devil and asked, "Sirzechs, may I request something from you?"

The Super Devil walked in and looked at the blanketed Akihito and responded, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Before I was captured, Lucifer let me have my own two square kilometer land. Unfortunately, since I've been captured, he'll most likely retake that. My request for you is to let Harumi stay at the Gremory household if possible. She's very experienced and knows much more respect than almost anybody else I know." he asked in a serious tone.

The Super Devil wondered if his father and mother would let that happen, "Why should I do that for you?"

Akihito frowned, "Sirzechs. One of my maids already died due to my lack of protection, and that was in my own estate. As I said before she's extremely experienced and respects all of those higher than her, more so her master. If you let her stay at the Gremory Household under your family's protection, I'll hand over all the information you wish and let her serve you whilst I'm under your custody."

Sirzechs took into consideration what he said, "I'll have to ask my parents. Don't get your hopes up, but I'll try and persuade them."

"Thank you. I don't want her dying or being left out on the streets. She's not just my maid but a super close friend. Well, actually, she's my only friend at the moment." he said, thanking the Super Devil.

Akihito picked up his talisman and pressed the amethyst gemstone, he pressed his thumb into it and called out her name, "Harumi."

Five seconds passed before he got a response, "Yes, Akihito-san?"

"I've arranged for you to hopefully stay in the Gremory household under the protection of Sirzechs Gremory. If you are able to stay there, I want you to treat him and his family like you do with me. It's all I can do for now. Sorry, hopefully I can see you in the future, but for now just stay safe." he said, putting the talisman back into its dimension before he got a response.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter. This one's over two thousand words shorter than the first. Looking at the hits I'm happy at least someone likes the story. I killed off his maid Amaya in this chapter and tried to fix relations between Akihito and Sirzechs. Of course, I'm a human and I make mistakes, so there will almost definitely be a typo, a grammar mistake or something similar.

If you leave a negative (OR POSITIVE) review, please make it constructive! I can't ask any more than that; I learn from feedback and reviews (along with favourites, follows, etc.) are the things that keep me determined to make more chapters. I promise the next chapter will not only explain more but also be a lot longer than this one. Forgive me! c:

I tried my best at making part of this an Angst, kinda cliche sort-of style but it's my first time trying so again, sorry!

-SatanPie


	3. Chapter 3

Stood around Harumi was a huge, Victorian-era-looking mansion furnished greatly. Decorations were visible on both the exterior and interior of the mansion. It was surrounded by pinewood forest, woodland and freshwater lakes. It was rare to see such a beauty in the Underworld. She walked down the marble pathway and noticed the concrete gargoyle statues stood on two bases of the same materials just besides the front windows.

She walked along the marble path, and up the front stairs. She knocked lightly on the mahogany-wood door three times, waiting a second between each. She stood there for about ten seconds before she heard the voice of a maid and the footsteps behind the door. Harumi heard several locks being undone, and when the door opened she saw a petite maid with curly brown hair extended down towards her back.

She donned a French Maid outfit and bowed before saying politely, "Ah, you must be the expected guest of Lord Gremory-sama! Please, come inside!"

The maid opened the door further, inviting Harumi inside before closing the door and locking all four heavy-duty, metal locks. Harumi, too, bowed to the maid and followed her through the massive house kept in total cleansliness; there were no crums, stains or any messes of any sort. It was kept in perfect condition which was surprising for a house so old.

"May I ask your name?" the maid said whilst turning to her in the middle of one of the many hallways. Harumi responded with her name, and smiled. She was always so positive, yet she had to admit she felt taken back by the sheer impressiveness of such an estate. Even Akihito's house and land wasn't this big, she thought.

The maid nodded after hearing her name and responded to her thereafter as "Harumi-sama". She told Akihito's friend to follow her again, but to be incredibly quiet as many people were busy with paperwork and other similar activities. They went through rooms built out of recently-polished wood matching the texture and style of the door. Eventually they came to a room with a sign on the door which bore the words "Do not disturb!"

The maid ignored the sign since she knew her master was expecting Harumi, and knocked softly anyway. The door opened after a few seconds, and both of the girls bowed to show their respect to the Lord. The maid asked if he needed anything else, but he didn't do she walked away, wishing Harumi the best of luck on the way.

The very tall man had red hair and stood at almost six foot which was massive compared to Harumi who was barely over five foot. Lord Gremory told her to come inside, to which she did. Immediately she was taken back by how old, yet still clean, the room was. It looked even cleaner than the rest of the house and that was saying something.

"Take a seat, Harumi-san." he said with a gruff voice which demanded authority. She did so as asked on a wooden chair with very expensive green leather for its bottom.

"I've heard from my son, Sirzechs-kun, that you are the maid of Colonel Akihito-Raijin-san. Apparently, he has asked us a favour which, in summmary, asks that we give you protection and accomodation whilst you serve my son and the rest of my family. He has told me great things of you and thus, if I am to accept the agreement laid before me, you must live up to these standards." he said whilst sitting at his desk.

He reached into a draw inside his desk and pulled out a big file of paperwork, with two signature boxes. One had already been signed by Lord Gremory, whilst the other was meant to be signed by Harumi.

"Lord Gremory-sama, must I sign that paperwork?" she asked politely. The man looked at her and nodded. She stood up and asked for a pen in the same formal tone she had used just seconds prior.

He pulled out a black fountain pen from his blazer pocket and handed it over to her. Harumi took it and apologized for being unprepared whilst signing her full signature on the paperwork in front of her. She gave it back and thanked him, sitting down at her chair only two feet from his desk.

"Harumi-san, I shall get one of my own personal maids to teach you the drill around here. The first few days you won't be expected to do much as you would be learning, but immediately after we will treat you like we do the rest of our maids. Needn't to worry, however, since we treat our maids and servants with great respect." he said, reassuring her beliefs.

"The Gremory Household is known for treating peerage members, servants and even maids with respect similar to that of friends. In this Household we follow the motto, 'Treat others how you wish to be treated.'" he continued, "I wish for you to follow this motto too."

She nodded, and was about to speak before she noticed Lord Gremory was about to speak too. He noticed this action and stopped himself to allow her to speak.

"Sorry, Lord Gremory-sama. I was going to say that my Master, Colonel Akihito-Raijin-san, had treated me similarly. In his estate which has since been reclaimed by the Great Satan King Lucifer, he allowed us to be free most of the time as long as we did our duties. May I be allowed to venture into the vast, beautiful wilderland within your territory as long as I do my duties?" she asked.

Lord Gremory nodded in agreement, which made her smile. There was no problem with her doing whatever she wanted in her free time as long as she completed her required duties. "Now, Harumi-san."

"Yes, Lord Gremory-sama?"

He looked at her after placing the paperwork back into the same draw he retrieved it from, "I shall get one of my maids to teach you everything you need to know around here. Once your course is done you will be expected to do your duties. Your free-time, as designated in the paperwork, is any hours where you are not needed - which basically means in between important daily times."

He continued himself, "Furthermore, this would mean that depending on the time it takes you to do activites, you have three to five periods of free time ranging from one hour to four hours."

She nodded and noticed how he had pressed a button on his desk. Almost immediately she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs as one of his maids had arrived within less than thirty seconds. She knocked on the door politely, and then opened it a few seconds later.

"Lord Gremory-sama, did you need me?" she asked, bowing beforehand.

He focused his gaze from Harumi to the maid that was now inside the room with the both of them, "Yes. Remember the guest Harumi-san?"

She nodded before he spoke again, "She's going to be a maid in a few hours time. I want you to teach her everything you know by tomorrow. Please see to it that this task is completed. Thank you."

The maid nodded again and turned to face Harumi, "Please follow me, Harumi-san."

Harumi got up and thanked Lord Gremory once again. She then followed the maid and closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

In the same stone bunker underneath the mountains on the outskirts of Lucifaad, Akihito had been playing multiple board games with the leaders of the New Satan Faction and had actually met the other leaders. He'd only seen Ajuka and Sirzechs beforehand but had now met Serafall Sitri abd Falbium Glasya-Labolas. He'd learnt Falbium was a very strategic person but was extremely lazy and was usually asleep, whilst Serafall liked to cosplay as a Magical Girl who brought a wand and dressed in very revealing clothing to almost every meeting.

Even important meetings she dressed as something massively more informal than the other Satans. She kept on giving Akihito teasing looks because she loved to see him blush and kept requesting to play with him after learning he was part-Youkai.

Of course, both Akihito and all of the other Satans hadn't let her even get within two metres of him, and thus she kept pouting whilst throwing quick, teasing looks at him to see him get flustered. He had to admit she was pretty hot, but he still found Harumi a tiny bit cuter.

The silence was broken when Sirzechs was given news about the accepted deal between his father and Akihito's maid. Akihito exhaled a sigh of relief knowing she'd forever be safe, but was still consciously sad knowing he promised to give Sirzechs all information he wanted if he let Harumi stay at the Gremory Household. Akihito knew Sirzechs also knew about this because he saw him constantly struggling to contain his excitement, a little bit like a teenage girl at a boy band concert.

"Hey, Aki-chan!~ Sirzechs told me you have a girlfriend!~ What's her name, who is she and where is she?~~" Serafall asked not even listening to half of what Sirzechs had said. Akihito flinched a little when he saw her death glare and her, obviously-faked grin.

That didn't stop him from shouting at the chuckling red-haired Super Devil, " **SIRZECHS YOU BASTARD!** "

All the other Satans except Falbium, who was sleeping, laughed at the God descendant trying to jokingly get to Sirzechs' throat.

"Oh, Sirzechs, look at the board!" he said and waited for Sirzechs to start screaming when he noticed Akihito had checkmated him for the third time in a row that day.

In the same room, Akihito's win streak had to be interrupted when he had received more news of increasing amounts of troops a short distance away from the mountain bunker. Immediately Ajuka splashed water over a sleeping Falbium who had threatened to cut him down if he did that again. Of course the green-haired Satan chuckled, but was serious in the fact he had to wake up.

"Mou~~, Aki-chan!~ Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan are being mean to me!~~" she said as he saw the two Super Devils trying to drag her from the bars she had purposely frozen herself to. He backed away to the edge of his cage whilst the two future-Satans manually melted the ice and dragged her from the cage themselves which was a pretty funny sight.

It was especially funny seing the perverted reactions from the both of them as she was wearing a skirt and was upside down. Sirzechs himself was married but was still blushing a little at the sight.

"Good luck with the marriage, Sirzechs!" Akihito yelled.

He had to practically hit himself to refrain from laughing when he heard a male voice shouting " **AKIHITO SHUT IT UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE!** "

Akihito himself was sleepy and fell asleep with a freshly-washed blanket, thanks to Sirzechs' wife.

* * *

He awoke in his dream world but this time in his adult body. It was a beautiful place, calm blue skies with a few white, puffy clouds.

The wind blew gently across the land, blades of grass similar to those in his previously-self-owned estate. He walked a few metres and noticed oak-wood trees surrounding a beautiful, crystal-clear freshwater resevoir. The banks were made out of white, slightly-tinted-yellow sand which created an odd contrast between water and land.

He walked through the trees, the sun casting shadows which extended a few feet in the direction behind him. Eventually he got to the resevoir and walked into it. It was only about a meter and a half deep, and the sun was cast in such a way that made it the perfect ambient temperature.

Akihito laid himself down on the banks, warm water drifting across his now, half-naked body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of peace and quiet he ever so dearly missed. A minute later, he was relaxed and as calm as he'd ever been in his life. Not even meditation made him so tranquil.

He fired a ball of lightning and jumped up when he felt a cold hand touch his thigh, and was extremely shocked to see a girl who looked about ten years old. She wore a dark, violet dress with an even-lighter-shade-of-purple hems. She was unfazed by the attack and didn't react one bit. Her face was almost entirely devoid of emotion and her eyes reflected nothing. They were just dull grey mixed in with a tiny bit of black.

She pointed her child-like hand directly to his face and spoke softly with no expression, "You,"

She furthered herself, "You, desire power, no?"

Akihito was stunned, he was relaxed in a pool and had seen a girl who looked no older than ten just ask him if he desired power.

Nevertheless, he began to speak, "First, answer me some things: one, who are you; and second, what are you doing inside my dream?"

She tilted her head and replied, "Who, I am does not matter to a being as low as you. I, shall ask you again: do you desire power, child of Raijin?" she said as snakes began to form out of her body.

Akihito was further shocked but responded honestly, "No, not really."

She was confused, "You, are being held captive by Devils. I, have the power to kill them all. Why, do you refuse, child of Raijin?"

Akihito looked at her dull, emotionless face and replied, "That is true. But whilst I am captive, killing my captors will only plunge the people I care about and the world I live in into chaos. In a few days, the Underworld will have new leaders much better than the current leadership. Watch if you wish, but I can assure you they will bring about change."

He continued, "I'd rather live in a good world held captive than a bad world set free. Do you understand this?"

She stared directly at him for a straight two seconds, "Of, course I do. You, interest me, child of Raijin."

"Raijin, is here. He, is within you. You, are his. Yet, you hate him... why?" she asked again sensing his spirit in Akihito's blood.

He narrowed his eyes and held out a lightning-charged hand to the sky, "This power of mine came from him. But he wants me dead. He killed my maid, he killed my parents and has made my life a mess. A few days ago, I killed thousands of my own men due to entering a rage powered by the evil omens brought along by his power."

Suddenly the sky turned black before the familiar face appeared, " **I HEARD THAT YOU BRAT.** "

Within a second the child-like figure had shot a beam of purple energy which completely broke through the black sky and destroyed the face and its effects, "Be, quiet, filthy God." she said.

Akihito was completely scared of this creature, she just easily and effortlessly broke through the power of the original Raijin like it was a knife slicing through butter.

The child-like figure looked at the man who had backed off a bit from her, "You, should not be scared of me, child of Raijin."

A snake wrapped around her arm, "This, power can be yours... if you desire it." she said expressionless as she approached Akihito.

He muttered, "W-who are you!?" he yelled as he tried backing away into the woods.

She finally told him, "I, am Ophis. The Ouroboros Dragon God. You, are a descendant... a child, of Raijin. This, snake can regenerate your magic. It, can give you more. But, only if you want it."

He stood there, seriously considering if he should take the snake, but paused before he was about to subconsciously reach out for it, "Ophis, you make this seem so easy. A Dragon God like you would want something in return. What is it you seek?"

She paused and pointed to the sky. In that very second a gigantic, absolutely massive dragon appeared and flew around the sky doing stunts all whilst grunting, before warping back out of the dimension.

"That, dragon. It, is Great Red. It, stole my home. If, you take this snake, you will help me kill it." she said in a monotone voice.

Akihito sighed, "Ophis, my power, even with yours added is not enough to kill such a powerful creature. If you wish to kill it, you can either fight it with the power of many Gods combined, or you can make peace with it. The best way would be to split half of your home for him and half for you."

"Why?" Ophis asked, confused as to why she'd do that.

Akihito narrowed his eyes, "Because, that's called being kind and peaceful. Instead of lives being lost you can prevent them and still have half an entire dimension to yourself."

Ophis tilted her head again in confusion, but then realized his method would be better. She spoke in her usual monotone voice, "I, see. You, interest me. I, shall appear again with the same offer in the future. Sleep, child of Raijin. You, need it." the Dragon God said before walking into the pool, slowly fading away as she got deeper. Eventually she was gone, but it still left him scared about the true power of beings in the universe.

Akihito took what Ophis said seriously, and returned to his position on the banks of the resevoir. He closed his eyes after a few seconds of checking the dream world to make sure no one was there. Once he was sure, he laid down and closed his eyes, resting up so he could regenerate his power.

He'd prefer to regenerate his power without being bound to a promise to help a purpose which could be destructive and chaotic. Resting, he took a breath and closed his eyes gently. As soon as he became relaxed he imagined a world where everyone was at peace; a world where there was no civil war, no Great War, everything would just be perfect in that world.

He heard the relaxing sounds of birds chirping in the background as his dream world morphed into a damper setting. The chirping sounded overhead as a small waterfall appeared, water falling overhead in such a way which made it even more easy to relax than before.

The sounds decreased in volume until Akihito was fully at peace. From there he rested for several hours without the disturbance of a Dragon God or Raijin or any other creature. It was pure bliss, and he felt jealous knowing that the real world wasn't anywhere near as beautiful.

* * *

Akihito awoke to the sounds of explosions, blasts of energy and rumbling. He heard screams of anger, pain and general sadness. He knew Lucifer and his armies were fighting the members of the New Satan Faction. The mountain rumbled at every blast, stone falling off the ceiling onto the top of the cage.

The Colonel subconsciously hoped Sirzechs and his forces would win. He knew this would be better for the Devil community. Unfortunately, knowing Lucifer, he probably used all the troops from the borders too, which could also mean they were fighting the Angels and their Fallen counterparts.

He stood up, trying to see if he could break through the seal placed on his cage. He tried punching through the bars, but a green insignia appeared preventing him from doing any damage whatsoever. 'If only I took that snake from Ophis... I could break through that seal.'

'No.. I can't take the snake, I won't help her with her chaotic deeds just yet.' he thought to himself, trying to hold back the urge to try and take the snake from her again.

He summoned his personal dimension for anything that could entertain him in such dire circumstances.

'Damnnit! I only have multiplayer board games, the contact talisman and... **waIT THE CONTACT TALISMAN!** ' he thought to himself, having a ' _Eureka!_ ' moment as he fetched the enchanted object out of the dimension and closed it.

He pressed the amethyst gem and leaned against the iron bars of the cage. They were extremely uncomfortable but it's not like he had any other choice. His only option was super cold stone with no back support or anything alike.

It started pulsing in colour, meaning someone was on the other side. A soft voice spoke into it, "Akihito-san?" but it was quieter than usual.

He spoke in a similarly soft whisper, "Yeah, it's me. I heard you got the job?"

She replied even quieter this time, "Yes~, I can't talk now, I'm busy, sorry Akihito-san!"

The gem stopped pulsing but the rumbling continued. At this rate it was going to make him sick, so he called out in the hope at least someone was there, and to his surprise Sirzechs' wife was there. She came walking in and asked if he needed anything, he responded that he needed a bucket because he thought he was going to be sick.

She walked outside and took an empty metal bucket from the kitchen, and then came back to the room to try to hand it him. Unfortunately the gaps between the bars were too thin.

"Sorry, Akihito-san. It won't fit. The rumbling will stop soon, and I can assure you Sirzechs and the rest of the faction will defeat Lucifer and his armies." she said.

Akihito looked at her, "Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, "I'm positive. Just sit there and take your mind off things for a short while." as she began to walk away.

"Wait! Grayfia-sama, do you have any games or entertaining stuff?" he asked, stopping her before she left.

She stopped and turned her head to face him, "I don't think so. I will look anyway, give me a minute please."

He nodded as she left. Whilst she was gone he wanted to make sure at least he had a backup thing to play with. He loved electricity since he grew up with it, but using any at this stage would just prevent his healing. He could possibly play around with small sparks, but anything too big would take away resources being used for the regeneration of his magic.

He looked at his hands and saw the tiny regeneration sparks coming out of his fists. He started summoning small bolts and increasingly started lengthening the bolts to see how far he could go before the regeneration was slowed down.

After a small while he was able to deduce that about twenty centimetres was the limit before his regeneration cut off entirely; about fifteen before it was impacted noticeably. He started experimenting with different patterns of lightning, making balls, bolts, blades and other things to see what would happen if they hit each other.

Eventually Grayfia came back and said she had nothing except a deck of cards. He took them off her so as to not waste her time any further and started seeing what his mini-bolts did to the cards. Most just stained a card black as the material was burnt to a crisp. However, if he turned down the intensity just enough the card caught fire. He took the burnt card and tried blowing the fire but it didn't go away.

Then the fire touched his fingers... but it didn't hurt. The fire didn't even react with his flesh, which blew his mind until he realized his genetic make-up. Being part-Kitsune/Youkai meant he had a natural resistance to the basic elements, even more so fire considering it was the magic the Kitsune race utilized. Of course, it wasn't enough to just walk into a fire like it was nothing, but it was strong enough to resist the flames on the card, which he estimated would've been a few hundred degrees celsius.

That entertained him, so he laid the card to the ground to experiment with it. The card would eventually burn to a crisp but he had about a minute or so before it was all oxidized. The rumbling continued which made it harder to play with, yet it wasn't quite enough to completely flip the card over.

He got bored pretty quickly and just let it burn out, but that was a thing he didn't know he had. It didn't matter much to him anymore, so he just placed the cards (and the burnt ones) on a pile outside his cage and then backed up against the wall so he could lean against the stone. He brought his blanket with him, and the combination made it more comfortable than the iron bars which kept hitting into his back due to the force of the vibrations caused by the rumbling.

But then it all stopped.

Everything went from being extremely, mountain-shakingly loud to silence save for a few groans of pain. After a while even those subsided as Akihito knew they had died from their injuries. Slight cheers were heard from familiar voices, but none were tremendously happy. About an hour later, cheers and praises as loud as the rumbling itself emanated through the Underworld, a sign that the government had been overthrown.

Akihito clapped quietly but knew no one would hear him, he was extremely happy to know the Satans had died and that the New Satan Faction was in control of the government. Some protestors emerged around some of the houses in the center of Lucifaad, but they were either quickly put down with force or persuaded to go inside.

Then, a green magic circle appeared just outside his cage. He looked at it and knew it was Ajuka. The Super Devil broke the seal and destroyed the iron bars holding Akihito captive.

"Akihito, come. I'll take you to a better place." he said. Akihito smiled at the green-haired Devil, and stood up, stretching out his bones. It had been ages since he had stood up properly, and it felt amazing to "give the old bones a stretch."

The recently-promoted leader of the Underworld laughed at his joke and resummoned the same magic circle from before to take them to Lucifer's palace in Lucifaad.

Upon arrival, he stepped out the circle and was shocked at how beautiful it looked. Silk red carpet with golden lines on the edges covered up a large portion of the white, polished marble floor. Chandeliers lit up most of the palace, with flame torches lighting the rest. He walked around in astonishment but was suddenly stopped by Ajuka.

"Not so fast, Akihito. This palace is the new house of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. He has asked me to send you to the most luxurious guest room the house had, and then to seal it with the same one from before. The seal will dissolve at night, so you'll be able to roam the not-off-limits areas, but only under the promise that you don't leave the house. Otherwise it'll be back to the stone bunker, so make your decision now." he said, holding out a hand to stop the eager male from exploring the rest of the house.

He almost immediately agreed to stay in the guest room under that exact conditions that Ajuka had promised, and was thus led to his room. On arrival he was instantaneously shocked with the conditions of the place. It was very grand for a "guest" room, with chandelier lighting, a king-sized bed with fresh sheeting. It had windows which let in natural daylight, and silk curtains to cover it up at any time he wanted.

There were closets for his clothes and personal items, and the best thing was that it was fitted with a bookshelf full of books he had always wanted to read and everything else a Devil would expect in a room as grand as the one Akihito was in.

But then a soft, familiar voice was heard from behind Ajuka, and Akihito knew exactly who it was.

"Harumi! You're okay!" he said as he jumped off the bed to greet her.

Akihito hugged her, "I missed you so much... did you thank Lord Gremory for his protection?"

Harumi nodded and smiled knowing she could be back with her best friend.

Then Ajuka piped up, "Oh, my!~ I'll let you two lovebirds have some private time!~~" before the two of them quickly let go of each other and ran to opposite sides of the room.

He laughed before closing the door and putting a special seal on it. One that allowed Harumi to move out at any time, but only allowed Akihito to move at night. He mentioned this to them from behind the door and the two both smiled after blushing to death.

The truth was, they both found each other extremely cute but they were also too nervous to admit it to eachother. Akihito himself was sick of being in a stone bunker for so long and looked out an open window which let in beautiful blue light. It used to be a horrible, devillish red colour but was changed on request by the Devils who missed the stunning sights of Earth.

Harumi tried to look but could barely get her head over the windowsill which made the former-Colonel laugh and made her angry. She hit Akihito in the arm with all her strength but could only muster a light tap which made him laugh even more.

"Now, Harumi, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I was lying down by the flowerbeds when I saw the enchanted thingy glow. I heard your voice from it, and so I responded. That was when you told me that... Amaya-san was d-dead." she said, stuttering on the last part as she remembered it all. She continued, "Then you told me to move out with as much stuff as I could really quickly, so I did. When leaving I was just in time, I passed through the estate barrier and looked back to see many Devils fly into the house and corrupt the land it sat on."

" **WAIT** , did they do anything to you? That's all I care about." he demanded as she looked at his light brown eyes.

"N-no, luckily..." she reassured him, and was actually quite shocked that he cared about her so much.

"That's good, because if they laid even a finger on you I'd burn their bodies to a crisp..." he said. He knew he didn't have the power to do that at the current moment but he was willing to take one of Ophis' snakes if he found out they touched her.

Her cheeks turned a rose-y colour as she burrowed her head downwards to hide it. He smiled at the action but was genuinely serious with his statement.

"B-but, what happeened to you? One minute you went and the next I didn't hear from you for three days. Did you have any idea how much I missed working for you?" she said as she gazed into his eyes again.

He frowned, "No.. I'm sorry. Lucifer made me go fight the entire New Satan Faction with just a few thousand troops. I ended up wasting all my magic in a blind rage, killing all my men and all of Sirzechs' men save for a few Satan-Class Devils. I don't want to go into that form again... all I know was I was consumed by the evil power of Raijin. Those men served me good and I ended up wiping them out..." he replied, frowning further.

She almost cried knowing that he was consumed by the very power he used to come find her, "Akihito-san, promise me you won't go into that form again. You could have died! I would kill myself if my two best friends died within days of each other..." she said, her hands placed on his shoulders.

"Harumi..." he said softly as he looked at how devastated she was, before he continued, "I promise. For you."

She took her small hands off his shoulders and nodded, "Good. Now, are you okay yourself?" she asked. She knew he had wasted a lot of his magic but didn't know his current state.

"Eeeeh... I'm okay. My magic hasn't gotten even close to its former levels, and I have just barely enough to generate small bolts." he responded.

He raised a closed hand, to which she took it and noticed the small sparks of electricity, "Look... that's a sign my body is repairing itself."

She let go of it and looked back at him, "You need to get some sleep, Akihito-san. Right now." trying to be serious.

He groaned, he'd already slept once and wasn't tired at all. She told him that she didn't care and tried forcing him into bed. She couldn't push him even a tiny bit, but persuaded him to try anyway since it was important for him.

Akihito told her to close her eyes whilst he undressed into his underwear. He lacked any pajamas and didn't want to make her go ask for some. She blushed a tiny bit but did as he asked, when he told her she could look again she made absolute sure he wasn't in an embarrassing state, she looked.

There her former-master and current-best-friend lay in his new bed, lying down with the blanket covering him up to his neck. He took a pillow and rested his head on it, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

She blushed crazily this time. She knew he didn't see it but still kept looking at his resting face, his soft brown hair in such a style that made it hard for her to look away. But she managed and pretended to leave the room. She opened the door, waited a few seconds then closed it. In reality she had stayed in the room waiting for him to fall asleep.

It wasn't until he became totally deaf to her soft sounds, not reacting even the slightest, when she knew he was truly asleep.

'Uguu... why is he so cute? This is hard...' she thought as she looked at his face again. She began removing her clothes piece by piece until she was totally naked save for her panties. She took her clothes and folded them as quietly as she could before placing them in the closet on the left side of the room.

She hated herself for what she was about to do but knew she had to do it if she wanted her friend back to a healthy state. She softly lifted one side of the blanket up and crawled into the bed, closing the duvet over her. She turned to face Akihito's body and shuffled as quiet as she could, closer and closer until her body was touching his.

She closed her eyes and fell to a resting - yet still awake - state, finding it easy with the warmth and comfort of Akihito's body and the bed they were in. Eventually her blush subsided as she fell asleep properly, right next to Akihito. Before she fell asleep she noticed the sparks in his fists had brightened up as their warmth had increased further. She was happy her effect made him heal faster, and that thought made it easier for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Uhhhhhhhhh... may or may not have tried to slip in an OC x OC ship, forgive me!~

Thanks for reading yet again, I appreciate the favourites, follows and reviews! I'm pumping out chapters as quickly as I can because school starts today/tomorrow (3:54AM), and last year when I made a story I became inactive and abandoned it due to school. I want to leave you guys with as much content as I can before the inactivity hits again.

And this year, as part of my New Years Resolution, I'm actually gonna be more active and update this frequently. As promised in the last chapter, this one is over two thousands words longer. Expect equal length (5,000 to 7,000 word) chapters from now on. Sometimes I might write less or more than that but I'll try to match the target or even exceed it.

Before you guys ask, NO (absolutely NO under any circumstances) will I be turning this into a lemon. I might mention some slight ecchi references but it won't be enough to turn this from a Teen to a Mature rating. The reasons are because: one, I can't even write lemons; two, even if I could they'd be bad; and three, I want this to be readable to the audience I originally targeted it to - teens (13 - 19, depending on your classification of "teen").

Yet again, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out by the 6th or 7th, it's currently the 4th and 4:00AM as of writing this here in the United Kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

Damn... Lost all my work... roughly five and a half thousand words :(  
This version may be kinda bad since I'm really annoyed and wanted to get this out on the 6th, not the 7th, 8th or even 9th.

* * *

Years had passed since Sirzechs came to power in the Underworld. The Great War had ended, with the deaths of the Old Satans labelled as due to it. In reality the horrific Civil War had been a pretty easy win for the New Satan Faction. The red-haired Satan, with the help of Ajuka Beelzebub (his new name), created the Rating Games - contests between Devils and their peerages.

Ajuka had researched and created Evil Pieces - magical items no bigger than an actual chess piece with the power to reincarnate any non-God being into a Devil. The pieces were as follows: The King Piece, used to denote the High Class Devil who owns the peerage; they are the most powerful in terms of given qualities; the Queen Piece - it grants a balanced mix of qualities and is usually the second strongest piece; the Knight Piece, used to give a being severely enhanced speed but drastically reduced defence; the Bishop Piece, used to give a being enhanced magical properties without effecting their other qualities; the Rook Piece - it will grant a being massive strength but slow speed; and finally, the Pawn Piece which doesn't effect a being's physical stats - it does, however, allow a being to "Promote" into any of the other pieces.

A High Class Devil is given fifteen pieces upon promotion; this system allowed the Devils to greatly replenish their numbers with reincarnated Devils. However, due to the large number of impure Devils the pure minority began to look down on the impure. It was this arrogance which gave the reincarnated a hard time.

The Rating Games happen when a "peerage" of pieces wishes to attack - and defeat - another peerage to prove their strength and is a great way to promote social status.

Over the years, Harumi Kawaguchi had been trained by Akihito who's magic had repaired. She was subsequently promoted when she could prove her strength, and as a result she had been given her Evil Pieces. She hadn't reincarnated anybody ever, and didn't want to use her pieces unless it was worth it. Harumi and Akihito had formed a close relationship, becoming partners after an awkward situation where she'd accidentally revealed her love for him and was incredibly shocked to find out he held the same feelings for her.

* * *

"Buzz!~" the alarm clock rang as an almost-entirely-unclothed Harumi awoke along with Akihito. She had to wake up every day at half-past six in the morning since she liked to help out the agricultural districts and the town.

She yawned and hit the 'Stop' button so as to not annoy Akihito. She got up out of the bed and went to find some clean clothes she could put on after she showered. She opened the wardrobe on the left and picked out a crimson red dress. Still tired, she placed her old clothes into a neat, folded pile which she could take to the laundry room later.

Akihito turned so he was facing the window which let in cracks of sunlight that pierced through his soul like a poisonous dagger. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, because he hadn't gotten much the night before.

Just as he was about to sleep the sound of a shower tap turning on woke him, but he didn't mind and just rested his eyes instead. He covered himself more in the duvet as it was warm and cozy underneath it. About fifteen minutes later the tap turned off and a short while after that he saw his girlfriend wearing the same red dress she'd picked out and he had to admit it looked gorgeous on her.

"See you later, Akihito-san. I'm going to do some errands for Grayfia-san, then browse the market. I'll be back in a few hours, so you can go to sleep for a bit." she said, looking down at him who was practically engulfed in a thick duvet at this point.

She smiled when he groaned in approval and then took the pile of clothes out to go send to the laundry room. She closed the door and locked it behind her, giving Akihito the peace and quiet he needed after waking up in the middle of the night several times.

She walked along the silk red carpet, through the empty and luxurious grand hall. She passed through a few rooms and got to where she'd intended to go only to find Grayfia there too. Harumi waved with her spare hand and placed the clothes in a washing machine on the left.

"Grayfia-san, how has your day been?" she said positively.

The silver-haired maid replied, "It's been okay, thank you for asking. How has yours been?"

"Eh, I only woke up about thirty minutes ago. Akihito-san is still sleeping, unfortunately... He didn't get much sleep last night. Hopefully it'll be good after a cup of coffee." she said.

Grayfia looked at her with a smile, "I see. Isn't Akihito-kun always sleeping?"

Harumi replied, "Not usually, but as of last week he's been extra tired and gets most of his sleep in the morning instead of night." thinking about Akihito.

The silver-haired maid's smile turned to that of concern, "I can get a doctor for him if you want?"

The brown-haired female frowned, "I don't think he needs one just yet. Thank you for offering anyway."

She nodded and walked out before being stopped by Harumi, "Wait!"

Grayfia turned to face the High-Class Devil, "Yes?"

"Do you need any errands done? I'm free for quite a while today and pretty bored."

Sirzechs' wife shook her head, other than the laundry she didn't really need anything done. "Harumi-san, if you need something to do you could explore, or train, or even just browse Lucifaad."

Harumi nodded and took her hand off the maid's shoulder to which she subsequently walked away.

* * *

About an hour later, Akihito awoke to a knock at his bedroom door. He groaned due to his sleep being disturbed. He turned over and fell out of bed onto the floor. With his sheets messed up he crawled over to the door before jumping up. He turned the handle but forgot it was locked, 'Harumi...' he thought.

He told the person at the door to wait and grabbed a spare key from his bedside drawer. Unlocking the door, he noticed it was Ajuka who looked the polar opposite of him.

"Jesus... owch! You look like you got dragged through a bloody bush." the green-haired Satan said, looking at the groggy Akihito.

Akihito replied with a yawn, "Gee, thanks." sarcastically.

Ajuka looked at the half-asleep Akihito, "Come follow me and I'll get you a coffee."

The brown-haired male nodded and thanked the Satan before following him, locking the door behind himself.

The two men walked into the dining area which was basically a less-luxurious Grand Hall, except with a kitchen surrounding the table. Ajuka walked over to the kettle, got some water and boiled it. He put it in a cup, then placed a spoonful of coffee grains into the water. He stireed it, then asked if Akihito liked milk and sugar in it.

Akihito nodded for both of them asking for two sugars whilst he was at it. Ajuka nodded and once done gave the coffee to the brown-haired male.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty strong for me but overall it's good. Thanks." the ex-Colonel responded, taking a sip before placing it on the table. The Satan nodded, appreciating the compliment.

"So, Ajuka, what did you need me for?" Akihito asked.

Ajuka spoke, "I have reason to believe Rias-san and her peerage will be visiting soon, and if so Sirzechs will most likely ask you to help train them for the Rating Game between them and Riser Phenex's peerage."

Akihito looked at him after taking another sip of coffee, "And how does that require a Satan to tell me personally?" quite rudely.

Ajuka cleared his throat, "It's because Harumi-san and almost everybody in this house has noticed your sleepiness recently. You can't train yourself let alone others in that state. It's obvious coffee's effects won't last that long considering how quickly your enhanced body filters it out."

"As such, I have developed a pill which should energize you for many days. A pill which cannot pass through your body's filtration system easily." he continued. The Satan held out a palm with a green pill in it.

Akihito looked at the pill, "And how do I know that's safe? What if it's poison?"

Ajuka narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired male, "You know me better than that. Now, can you tell me what's causing these rounds of sleepiness? Do you think it's a bug or is something keeping you up at night?"

Akihito took another sip of coffee, "Many things. One is Harumi. Ever since she became a High-Class Devil she has close to reincarnating people multiple times. On each of those occasions something stopped her. I worry for her safety, especially with the Rating Game season drawing near."

"I see. And the other things if possible?" Ajuka asked further.

"The Welsh Dragon." Akihito responded.

" **WHAT?** "

The brown-haired male smiled at the Satan's reaction, "I sense the presence of both Heavenly Dragons here in this Underworld. The Gods in the Shinto Mythology were terrified of them, constantly fighting in the Great War as forces from every Faction surrounded them. As you know, eventually the God of the Bible sealed them into Longinus-type Sacred Gears."

Ajuka nodded, slightly concerend.

"Ddraig and Albion, their hosts are within this Underworld. I'm concerned about the future of our people and the lives of those I care about."

Ajuka still kept the pill, "I see. So, you're worried about people dying due to the Dragons?"

Akihito nodded in agreement, "My parents were killed by a single Shinto God, and considering one of these Dragons has power close to multiple of them I don't feel safe anymore. Me, even with my God-killing lightning, could only match the power of one of them. That attack lasts a few seconds before I use up my reserves again, meanwhile their power is constant. And there's two of them."

Ajuka agreed, "Sirzechs and I would kill them if they came too close."

Akihito interrupted, "But that's where you're wrong. One of them, I don't know which, is the most powerful host history has seen. I can sense it. I doubt even a Super Devil could kill that single host if he were at his peak."

Ajuka gulped a bit but shook it off, "I understand. Now, do you still want the pill or can you promise me you'll be okay to train them later?"

Akihito shook his head, "I'll be okay. Thank you anyway." he said, taking the last swig of coffee before handing it over to the Satan who lazily left it by the sink for a maid to clean it.

The Satan walked away with the knowledge of both the Heavenly Dragons and quickly started heading towards Sirzechs' office to tell him of the news.

* * *

"How may I help you, young lady?" a Devil wearing an overcoat said.

The lady was Harumi, and she pointed to a bouquet of flowers - an assortment of different colours of roses which looked absolutely beautiful.

"That'll be a five bronze coins; but for you, since you're so pretty, I'll give them you for a single coin." he said trying to be a gentleman.

She blushed, "It's okay, have the coins." Harumi said as she handed him the full five bronze coins and a single gold coin as a 'thank you' for being so kind. The man quickly handed over the bouquet and thanked her for the money.

He looked at the gold piece and inserted it into a metal safe below his counter. Harumi turned and walked away in the opposite direction she came from, heading to a special location she knew Akihito cherished.

It was a few miles down a cobblestone path. She didn't want to be lazy so she walked it instead of teleporting. When she finally got there, she walked up the hill it was situated on and placed the flowers inside a hole carefully dug into mounds on each side of the grave. She noticed that the flowers Akihito had put there last year were gone but didn't worry much.

Harumi quickly bowed to show her respect to the beings who the grave was addressed to - Akihito's parents. They were both instantly incinerated by the original Raijin as soon as he found them, despite their efforts to protect themselves and their child. Akihito only survived because his father teleported him to the Underworld just before the lightning struck them. In tribute, Akihito had the grave and the land it was situated on moved to the Underworld, close to where he'd been sent by his father.

A tear rolled down from her eyes and dripped on to the bouquet of flowers she'd bought. She wiped her eyes to stop more tears from forming and thanked both of them for sacrificing themselves in order to save their child. She knew she wouldn't be anywhere close to where she was now without him in the world and thanked them yet again for giving birth to him.

Every year she went there and payed her respects, sometimes without Akihito who usually went on his birthday at night, preferably alone.

After a minute of mourning she walked away, back down the hill and back towards the way she came.

* * *

Back in the market, Harumi saw a tall, blonde-haired Devil wearing a burgundy blazer and matching trousers. He was at least five foot ten, probaly almost six foot. She noticed a red-haired woman surrounded by five people that looked equally as young and immediately knew who they were.

"Get out of my way, you brat!" the blonde Devil yelled as a messily-brown-haired teenager stood in his way. The teenager was clearly a member of Rias' peerage, and she waited aside to see if he would pull any moves.

"Buchou doesn't want to marry you! Can't you see that?!" the teenager said, putting his hand in the way which meant he was deadly serious.

Riser grunted, "How would you know?!" he yelled in response.

"How would I know? Wouldn't you be able to see that if you truly loved her? The only thing you want is power and women, and that's saying a lot coming from me!" the teenager replied, self-annihilating his pride.

Riser laughed, "You've got guts, kid."

"And you won't if you don't back off!"

The blonde-haired male spoke, "Don't threaten a pure-blood, brat!" as he summoned a ball of fire.

Rias began to speak from behind the teenager, "Issei? Move!" she screamed as the teenager stood there in front of her, ready to take the blast of fire that the Devil was conjuring.

"No, Buchou!" he responded, staying in his original position.

Rias knew she couldn't do anything to persuade him so she tried to convince Riser not to instead. Issei summoned his Sacred Gear, which was something that caught Harumi's attention. The former-maid began to ready her magic silently whilst the attention wasn't focused on her.

"Riser, don't!" Rias continued herself as her peerage members summoned their magic to try and counter the blast. Then the blast was fired, quite literally, he let the flames whirl around; their tips making such heat that the bystanders could feel it. Riser thought he incinerated Issei.

It was then that he made the mistake. Harumi instantly teleported to in front of Issei and summoned an even stronger blast of purple magic, which not only ate the fire but also repelled it back to the Phenex in the form of violet fire. The cocky Devil was sent back about ten feet as he had not expected someone to interfere.

"That'll be enough, Riser-san." Harumi said, pushing the teenager back to the center of Rias' peerage where everyone looked equally as surprised. She summoned an even bigger blast of purple fire and let it stand on the tip of her index finger, ready to be released.

Riser stood up, his arm regenerating, "Oh? You're the friend of Akihito, the traitor who failed awkardly to kill Sirzechs. Release it, sunshine, I'm immortal. You can't kill me."

"Don't speak of him like that." she muttered as the ball of magic grew even stronger. It got to the point where the wind was being effected by the intensity of the blast.

Riser laughed, "Aww. What are you gonna do, get the traitor on me? Awwwww, boo-hoo!~" he teased.

" **SHUT UP!** " she shouted, letting the ball of fire release. Riser knew it wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. The blast hit him directly in the center, completely ripping out a chunk of his body. He screamed in pain as he was flung a few hundred feet away, sent flying into a stone wall.

He looked down to see that his body wasn't regenerating the wound. It just stood there as pieces of gut and blood splattered everywhere. The pain got so intense that he fainted as everyone looked at the former-maid. She blushed and quickly teleported away to the palace.

Rias was taken aback, Akeno just laughed accidentally letting her sadistic side out. The others were, too, startled by the fact that the Phenex wasn't regenerating. Some of the bystanders began to feel sick and began wondering about the type of magic Harumi possed.

The crowd soon dispersed, no one went to check on Riser. Rias and her peerage walked the other way and took a quick turn to Sirzechs' palace, where Harumi had teleported.

* * *

Harumi appeared just outside her room, she unlocked the door as her eyes began crying rivers. She had never injured someone so badly, and although he was arrogant, she didn't feel like she'd ever have to use that kind of magic.

Akihito wasn't there, which she was slightly shocked about, but ultimately didn't mind much. She needed alone time. She quickly walked inside, closed the door without locking it and jumped on the bed. She didn't want to go outside or see anybody, and certainly didn't want to be known as the Devil who killed another.

A knock was heard at the door, "Go away..." Harumi replied, crying further.

The door opened slowly, and a silver-haired maid entered. She closed the door behind her softly, "Harumi-san? What's wrong?"

The brown-haired woman spoke but her words were inaudible.

"Slow down. Calm your nerves and tell me what happened from the start." Grayfia said, sitting on the end of the bed and looking at Harumi who was crying into her hands.

"W-well... I think I killed someone." she muttered.

"A Devil?"

"Y-yeah. Riser Phenex." Harumi replied.

Grayfia's eyes reflected that of her concerned expression, "Doesn't he regenerate?"

Harumi cried further, "I used a curse that stopped his regeneration for a while..."

The silver-haired maid got up, "I doubt that would've killed him. He's still a High-Class Devil."

"N-no, I blasted a hole into his stomach and then I flew him into a stone wall." she elaborated, "I saw guts and blood fly out and splatter on the walls and floor."

Grayfia admittedly began to feel a little sick, "Was it an accident?"

"Definitely not. He was going to kill Rias-san's servant and then forcefully marry her." Harumi replied, finally talking properly and sitting up.

Sirzechs' wife spoke up, "I will have to tell Sirzechs-sama of this if Riser-san dies. You know that, right?"

"Yes..." she replied, leaving Grayfia to go whenever she felt like it.

* * *

Chandeliers lit up a marvelous room, glass panes letting in just enough light to not be bothering. Standing in the center of the room was a hardwood desk with many things on it. Sitting at this desk was a red-haired Satan, finishing off his paperwork. There were tons of it to do and he'd barely pased the "half-way point".

A carpet stood in the room, a scented candle to make writing at least somewhat pleasurable. He took his pen and wrote down many pages of reports he had to complete. Unfortunately, during the writing of the third page a knock came at his door. Sirzechs groaned and told the person at the door to come in.

His wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, came through the door along with Rias Gremory and her peerage. Grayfia held the door open as the peerage walked in, formatted in a single-file line.

"Take a seat." he said, stashing his paperwork into a neat pile and placing it in a drawer.

There were many seats placed around the room, all made out of expensive, hand-made material. The peerage took a seat whilst Grayfia went to the dining room to make tea for everybody, her footsteps echoing through the wooden room.

"So, about the Rating Game, you needed to talk?" he said, looking at his sister.

"Indeed, Onii-sama. We were walking through the markets of Lucifaad and were approached by Riser." she said, remembering the events.

She continued, "He tried to take me with him, but my Pawn Issei stood in front of me to protect me."

Issei awkwardly smiled, scratching his head but didn't say a word.

Sirzechs nodded, looking at the teenager who felt amazed to have the Satan King of the Underworld even notice his existence.

"Riser tried to burn him to ashes, but luckily a female bystander repelled the shot back into him. I think she was Harumi-san, though I cannot say for sure."

Sirzechs' expression went from being mundane to that of weary, "Did anything else happen?"

Rias elaborated, "Yes. He regenerated and teased the female about Akihito-san being an apparent 'traitor'. She got angry and used some weird purple flames which cut a hole through his stomach, flung him into a wall several hundred feet away and made it so he couldn't regenerate his wounds. I don't know where Riser is now, but all I can say was that attack came very close to killing him."

He nodded, "Yeah, it was Harumi. She specializes in enchanted magic, so I'm going to assume she used a curse to stop his regeneration, then wounded him with her magic. It's very old magic and goes back to the ancient days of Shinto Mythology, a field Akihito himself is extremely fluent in."

Then Issei piped up, "Sirzechs-sama, if I may ask, who is this Akihito man?"

Sirzechs focused his eyes on the ignorant pawn, "Ah, you're the new guy. Hyoudou Issei, right?"

Issei nodded before the Satan began to speak again, "Akihito is the last remaining descendant of the Shinto God of Lightning, Raijin. He used to be a Colonel of the original Lucifer, before the New Satan Faction captured him. Harumi is his girlfriend and former-maid, so he probably taught her Shinto Magic so she could protect herself."

The brown-haired teenager was jealous that he had such a cute girl, but nodded trying to contain his feelings.  
Then his Sacred Gear automatically came up which caught the Satan's attention.

 **["Indeed, he knows Albion and I. Unfortunately we were usually too busy fighting to talk."]**

Everyone looked at the gauntlet. It held a pulsing, emerald-green gem.

"Welsh Dragon, you talk?" asked Lucifer before getting a **["Not usually."]** reply.

He nodded towards that and focused his attention back to Rias again, "The Rating Game must be put off then. Harumi won't be punished this time since she was protecting you and your peerage. If it happens once more, I'll have to reprimand her."

The red-head nodded, "In the future, we may have another Rating Game. Would it be fair to ask if the training could still start? My peerage and I wish to get stronger for any upcoming events in the future."

She looked at her peerage and they all agreed with her. Sirzechs nodded and summoned a contact magical circle. A few seconds passed before Akihito picked up, "Hey, Akihito. I want you to come to my office as fast as possible. Got that?"

The ex-Colonel replied 'Yes.' and before Sirzechs could even speak a knock came at his door. He told the person at the door to come in and undoubtedly it was Akihito.

"You called?" the brown-haired man talked, scanning the room before his eyes landed on the Sacred Gear around Issei's arms.

"AHA! It's you... you're the host! All the while it was under my nose, too." he said, focusing on the Sacred Gear.

He continued, "I guess the fighting didn't work out too well for you two, huh, Ddraig?" he teased.

The green gem pulsed and a booming voice rang through the room, **["Shut it foxie."]**

Akihito laughed, "And of all Gods, the God of the Bible? That guy sucked. Didn't know the Heavenly Dragons could drop so low."

Every Devil in the room winced, before the gem lit up again, ["I may be sealed but I can still crush Shinto foxes."] which made him laugh further.

Then Akihito looked back to Sirzechs who simply gave the 'Are you done?' look. He cheekily smiled and took the only remaining seat which was by Kiba Yuuto.

"Akihito, I need you to train Rias and her peerage. Can you do that for me?" the Satan asked, looking at him.

"Eeeeeh... I'd rather not." which gained a giggle from Akeno but a dead-serious death glare from the red-haired Satan, "W-wait, actually I change my mind." he continued after seeing the glare.

"Thanks. Training will start as soon as I say-"

 _ZAP._

* * *

In an instant everyone except the Satan had been teleported to the grassy hillsides a few miles away from the border shared with the Fallen Angels.

"Pardon my rudeness ladies and gents. I'll train you here over the course of two weeks. Well, twelve days. You each get a day with me dedicated to training and another day with Harumi. Our courses will overlap, meaning if I train Rias-san on the first day, Harumi will teach her on the second. I'll be teaching the next person on the second too, and so on. On the days where you aren't training with either of us, you will be doing endurance courses and sparring." he said.

Everyone nodded except Issei who just groaned. Akihito looked at him, "If you don't want to do this go back to Earth and perv on the girls at your school like you always do. It'll just make your reputation even worse than it already is." which got another laugh from everybody and a blush from Issei.

"Oh, and if you dare spy on Harumi I'll personally fry you to pieces, got that?" he said, looking at Issei with a death glare which made him almost pee himself which again gained laughs from the others.

He picked out a piece of paper and read down the list, "Okaaaaay... I'll start with Akeno-san." he said.

The voluptuous figure teasingly spoke, "Ufufu~"

Akihito blushed a tiny bit since Akeno was, in his opinion, the best-looking out of them. No one noticed but he thanked the Shinto Gods Harumi wasn't there otherwise she would've killed him.

"Alright, all of you other than Akeno, I want you doing what I said before- endurance courses and sparring!" he boomed which made everyone do as he asked. Even Issei didn't stand around and starting jogging up the hill.

Akeno looked at them and then right back at him, "Akihito-kun, what shall we start with?"

Akihito pointed towards a rocky cliff by the sea and asked her to shock one side of it. Immediately she summoned her Kimono outfit and her two wings fluttered out, which caught him off-guard. He saw her transform and was taken aback by her beauty, even feeling as low as Issei due to his perverted nature.

She teased him again, but that wasn't what made him shocked. It was her wings, one was that of a Fallen Angel and the other was a Devil wing.

"Akeno-san...?" he asked.

"It's my wings, isn't it?" she said as she knew he'd ask sometime or later.

He nodded before she continued, "I don't want to talk about it." she said seriously.

She then summoned a bolt of yellow lightning and proceeded to zap a portion of the rock until it broke off.

Akihito looked at her seriously, "You did good, but by the end of today I want you able to disintegrate an entire boulder-sized portion of the cliff. First, I need you to accept your Fallen Angel side. It is why you can't control your lightning greatly."

Akeno frowned, "I hate my dad- the Fallen Angel side of me."

Whilst still looking at her, he spoke, "Akeno-san, I have a similar experience, but I learnt to accept it."

Her head tilted to one side in confusion as he elaborated, "Your Shinto clothes, they remind me of my background." he said, pointing to her clothes.

"I am a descendant of Raijin, the Shinto God of Lightning. He always hated humans, and eventually one of my ancestors mated with one, eventually going down the chain to make me. My mother... she was a Kitsune- a Youkai. My dad was the descendant of Raijin which gave me my powers. A few years ago, he incinerated them. They tried to save me but could only manage to teleport me away before the God killed them both." he said, frowning.

"Ever since, I never wanted to use my lightning. I felt disgusted using the power of a God that killed my parents and forbid the advancement of humanity. I accepted it a while back, and from there I've been able to manipulate my powers with great precision. Watch." he said, pointing toward the same cliff.

He held out his hand and formed multiple blades of lightning which cut through a portion of the rock extremely accurately. He then balanced the rock with his powers, and used his other hand to form multiple lightning-animals that flew. Eventually they dissolved into a huge bolt of lightning. Before it struck, he froze the bolt mid-air which created a stroke of arcs that touched the boulder.

"I can stop the movement of my lightning, slow it, form physical objects and manipulate other objects. See that frozen bolt? Keep staring at it." he said, as she looked amazing at the amount of precision he had.

He then began to slowly increase the speed of the bolt, creating more arcs as he intensified its power. Eventually it touched the boulder and immediately disintegrated it into tiny pieces barely bigger than individual grains of sand.

Akihito then snapped his fingers which made him teleport instantly around the place which shocked Akeno since he didn't need to use a magic circle. Eventually he teleported right in front of her and summoned wings made out of lightning which fluttered in patterns of arcs, an effect he liked due to how pretty it looked.

"I would never expect you to have anywhere near this much control over your powers, but I'm saying that if you finally accept them they will provide great wonders for you. You will be much more powerful if you learn to utilize them fully without rejecting them. Your father's blood will always be half of you, whether you like it or not." he said seriously, dismissing his wings.

She looked to the cliff and noticed how smoothly he had cut out a portion of it. It was almost entirely smooth on the side it was cut.

"Now, Akeno-san, I want you to meditate. Just sit, clear your mind and ignore all thoughts of hate and rejection. Stay in that state for ten minutes, and only think about your powers. Don't reject them, utilize them." he said. She nodded, dismissing her wings too and sat down on the grassy floor.

She sat there for 10 minutes whilst Akihito jogged around about a hundred meters away. Eventually she summoned her wings again and Akihito looked at her, shocked at how easily she'd done it. Instead of one of both wings, she had four Fallen Angel wings. She concentrated, taking a deep breath and fired an extremely strong bolt at the entire cliff which caused many rocks to fall off and disintegrate before her. Akihito was impressed but decided not to disturb her. She focused again and manipulated her lightning into blades of electricity, even turning blue as she implemented her father's Holy Lightning ability into her powers.

She summoned as much blue lightning as she could and fired it into the sky which created bolts of electricity that arced like crazy. She lost her breath, and quickly her wings fluttered down. Akihito teleported to her and caught her, stopping her from falling flat on the ground.

She smiled at him, "Arigato, ufufu~"

He just chuckled, "And that, Akeno-san, that's the power that will win you future Rating Games. Once you've regained your magic, I want you to train your elemental magic and endure the effects for as long as possible. Once you're tired, rest for a bit and then increase the time you want as your target slowly and steadily."

He helped her up as her magic started getting stronger and stronger, eventually regaining it all. She did as he asked, trying to endure the effects. Initially she could only last for a few seconds at full power, but by the end of the day she had been able to utilize her Holy Lightning ability in her prime for a solid two minutes which greatly impressed her.

"Tomorrow, Akeno-san, you will be training with Harumi. You've met her before, and she'll teach you, among other things, greater control of your magic and how to enchant it to have different properties. As a Queen, your balanced powers would be perfect for that course." he said.

She hugged him, her breasts engulfing Akihito's face which made him blush heavily. He had to get out of her grasp quickly before things became more intimate, "Akeno-san..."

"Ufufu~ Akihito-kun is blushing, you pervert~" she said, teasing him which made him laugh.

"Akeno-san... Harumi is my girlfriend, please do not, ever, hug me like that in front of her or she'll kill both of us." he said seriously.

She laughed, "Not in front of her then~" whilst teasing him even more which made Akihito's nose almost bleed.

"Seriously." he said with a stern face after initially blushing. She nodded and went to rest in the warm sun by the shoreline.

* * *

The next day, Akihito had gotten Harumi to come train them whilst he took Kiba. She smiled, and whilst gone Akihito made it absolutely certain to Akeno not to make a move on him. She agreed saying she didn't want to be fried by Harumi, to which both of them laughed.

Kiba followed him to a place about half a mile away from the field he trained Akeno on.

"Kiba-san, you're the Knight of Rias-san, right?" he asked.

The blondie nodded with a chuckle.

"Right, and it says on this sheet you have a sword-generating Sacred Gear called Sword Birth." Akihito replied, looking down at his piece of paper he'd brought. It was like a cheat sheet for him and it's the only way he remembered everyone's names - a fact he didn't want anyone else to know.

Kiba nodded and demonstrated the ability by generating five swords all of different elemental properties. Akihito was impressed, even his magic control couldn't come close to the amount of manipulation over swords that Kiba's had.

Akihito generated a sword of lightning - just a normal blade so as to not make it harder for Kiba... yet. He walked back a few feet and gave Kiba the 'challenge me' sign. Almost immediately the Knight implemented his close-to-super-sonic speed which caught Akihito off guard. He knew Knights were fast but definitely didn't think they were as fast as Kiba.

Luckily Akihito's lightning-fast reflexes allowed him to keep up. Kiba and Akihito's swords clashed yet the brown-haired male had to admit Kiba was a much better swordsman.

What he did have though that Kiba didn't was strength. Kiba was about to deliver an apparent "finishing" blow before Akihito enhanced his speed with lightning and put his foot in the way so Kiba feel straight over.

Then Akihito pointed a sword to his throat, "See, Kiba? That's the flaws of a Knight. You have incredible speed and even caught me off-guard initially, except in the odd chance someone does trip you up like there, you're totally defenseless. Admittedly, though, your swordsmanship is amazing. I never thought I'd be pushed back by you, but I did several times."

Akihito disintegrated the sword and held out a hand to the blonde Devil lying on the floor defeated. Kiba took it to which Akihito pulled him up on to his feet with relative ease.

"Now, as you don't specialize in actual magic, we're going to have to do this the hard way. I want you to repeat your techniques but try to catch me off-guard. Each time you do, I'll step up a tiny bit to give you more of a challenge. There'll be a lot of pain involved but once done I can promise you damn straight your defense would be great." he said.

Akihito continued, "Furthermore, if you see any opening in my defense, take advantage of it. I have really quick reflexes, but a true swordsman knows how to use those reflexes to put me down. Each time you lose, I want you to implement a different technique."

Kiba nodded, and ran back to the place he'd started in. Same with Akihito.

Both of them took off, Kiba using a different technique to try and take Akihito down. He summoned a lightweight-yet-strong blade which was easy to manouvre with.

Swords clashed again, sparks flew and sounds of pain emanated. Both Akihito and Kiba got hit, but everytime the former did he stepped up his power to make it more of a challenge for the blonde Devil.

After five minutes, Kiba was winning by about three points, and thus Akihito made it so the increments in power he added when he lost were much more significant. Quickly, they were in a tie. But that didn't stop Kiba. He used new techniques he'd never tried before, and when Akihito saw what he was doing, he'd react. When the ex-Colonel reacted, Kiba would switch his technique again to make it so the reflexes were turning into a bad habit rather than an advantage.

They did this for two hours straight. Each time Kiba got seriously injured Akihito would either grab Asia to heal him or pump healing energy into Kiba himself. Admittedly, his healing wasn't as proficient as Asia's but it definitely worked.

Eventually it got to the point where Kiba's defense was almost as good as an actual Rook. His strength had been steadily increasing too, but wasn't at the same levels yet. Akihito switched training to improve his strength, not defense. This meant having Kiba lift heavier and heavier weights. The bodies of Devils were very adaptable, making it easier to gain brute force rather than defense.

The Sun started setting but not before Akihito had truly finished his final stage of training with Kiba. He let the Knight rest for a minute before getting him to do the challenge.

Kiba was to summon the strongest sword he had, regardless of its weight and try and keep the sword at the same force Akihito was applying. This meant if Akihito was applying a hundred kilograms of force, he expected Kiba to apply the same.

The brown-haired male summoned a big sword of lightning, reinforced with magic which made the manipulated lightning stronger. They started, with Akihito first applying a bit of strength which was easy to counter, steadily increasing the force. It eventually got to bodybuilder-levels of force which Kiba was just barely able to counter. Akihito added a tiny bit more which eventually made the teen crack.

The two immediately stopped, and Akihito was proud of the teen, "Congratulations, Kiba-san. Sorry for the hard training, it's just you don't use normal magic and thus I had to do it this way. The great news is, however, that you've gained the rough strength and defense as a talented Rook. Your speed has stayed the same since that wasn't what I was training; consequently, you still have the same speed as before but with drastically improved strength and defense."

Kiba nodded, holding out his hand for a handshake to which the brown-haired male took and shook. Both of them smiled, but the blonde was pretty worn out. He'd already broke a few bones and sprained many muscles. Akihito's healing repaired them but definitely not as effectively as Asia's Twilight Healing.

"Kiba-san, tomorrow you'll be training with Harumi. She will teach you enhancements which will greatly improve your proficiency in your Sacred Gear. Heck, you might even achieve Balance Breaker later. Good luck, dude." he said, waving the blondie goodbye.

* * *

( _set during the same time as Kiba's training!)_

Harumi told Akeno to follow her, to which she did. "Akeno-san, it has came to my attention that you've been able to use your Fallen Angel Mode, right?" she asked.

Akeno nodded in agreement, "Yes, Akihito-san taught me how to accept my bloodline."

The brown-haired girl acknowledged this and spoke, "In today's training I will help you learn to manipulate your elemental magic with more control than before. At the end of the training, you should be able to enhance your powers to the extent where you should be able to combat a High-Class Devil."

Akeno nodded again, "Thank you in advance, Harumi-san."

"It's alright, let's begin." she replied, initiating the first stage of training.

* * *

HORRIBLE cliffhanger I know! This is the longest chapter I've made. I wrote a 230-line chapter a few days ago and then it was deleted by accident (without saving!), and thus I had to rewrite everything which is why I'm late writing this. It's my birthday today (8th January) and I turn 17 so I probably won't be writing at all today.

Thank you all for reading, sorry for the huge timeskip too, I just couldn't write from a comfortable point directly afterwards. Vali and the others will be introduced later (not next chapter, probably in two or three chapters). I planned to introduce Rias and her peerage this chapter, and from this point the DxD gang will become more friendly with Harumi.

OH, SPOILERS: RISER IS ***NOT*** DEAD... yet. The blast Harumi fired stopped his regeneration for a short while, it's back now just greatly slowed down. He should be fine for the Rating Game soon! :p

Oh, and yay! 40,000+ characters and over 450 lines/7,000 words!  
-SatanPie


End file.
